Blog użytkownika:Tajemniczy Jeździec/Własna bajka
Postanowiłam iść z duchem tej wikii i zacząć pisać (och, znowu) opowiadanie! Skoro z duchem tej wikii, to według trendu, przed którym długo sie wzbraniałam, zachęcam czytelników do zgłaszania własnych postaci, nie przedłużajac: Akcja ma miejsce Iberis, krainie, której centrum zycia kulturowo-naukowego jest miasto Hekka. Ostatnimi czasy Hekka jest napadana przed nieodgadnioną gildię złodziei. Umierający na ciężką, nikomu dotychczas nieznana chorobę władca nie ma następcy, więc arystokracja zaczyna wić spiski, które juz zostawiają znamiona na swietności państwa. Stolica z kazdym dniem pograża sie w anarchii, a Iberis dąży do rozpadu. Kazdy uzytkownik moze zgłosic tylko jedna postać. Aby się zgłosić wystarczy wypełnić ponizszy "formularzyk" i miec na uwadze, że jestem człowiekiem podłym i jeżeli wasza postac nie bedzie mi pasowac moze na nią spaćd około 84 kilogramów surowego mięsa :) PS. z założenia przyjmuje, że wszyscy jestescie ludźmi ;) Imię(+ opcjonalnie nazwisko/przydomek): Płeć: Wiek: Wygląd: Charakter: Historia: Broń i umiejetności: Przynależność: (Mozna byc np: członkiem arystpkracji, zwykłym mieszkańcem Hekki czy innego miasteczka na terenie Iberisu, cudzoziemcem, członkiem Łowiectwa*... zmartwie was, ale nie chciałbym miec tutaj nikogo przynależącego do gildii złodziei) *Łowiectwo to grupa ludzi wyszkolonych w walce. po odbyciu szkolenienia mozna zostać w Łowiectwie i pełnić tam służbe, zostać członkiem straży królewskiej lub po złożenuodpowiedniej przysiegi wrócic do normalnego zycia. Na zgłoszenia czekam do jutra, jutro pisze I rozdział. Oczywiście potem sdalej bedzie można zgłaszać postcie. Jednak im wczesniej zostana one zgłoszone, tym wczesniej sie pojawia. Miłej zabawy :) To opowiadanie dedykuję poczwórnie: Rodzicom - wiem, że śledzicie mnie w internecie Julii (CzkAstrid fan) - daj sobie spokój z tym demonem Pewnej innej (bardzo dzikiej) Julii, która i tak tego nie czyta, bo nie posiada konta, ale kiedys jej to wcisnę ;) Wszystkim uzytkownikom wikii, którzy poswięcaja swój czas, by poczytać me zacne wypociny :) Uwielbiam was za to :D Prolog Czarnowłosa dziewczyna schowała się za rogiem budynku. Było blisko. Mogli ją złapać. Skręciła w jedną z niezliczonych, brukowanych uliczek Hekki unikając wzroku przechodzących obok ludzi. Musiała jak najszybciej wydostać się z miasta, dotrzeć do Klity. Ściągnęła włosy w warkocza i zrzuciła z siebie długi ciemny płaszcz. Ewentualni świadkowie minionego zdarzenia nie powinni jej rozpoznać. Bynajmniej nie od razu. Nie biegała jakoś szybko. Chciała po prostu opuścić Hekkę. Mijała kamienice, strzeliste dachy kolorowych domków. Ulicami chodzili ludzie zajęci swoimi sprawami. W jednym z ogródków biło się dwóch chłopców. W końcu dziewczyna przebiegła przez bramę, od razu, instynktownie kierując się w lewo. Po kilku minutach dotarła na skraj lasu. Przystanęła opierając dłonie na kolanach. Sprawdziła kieszeń spodni. Żółtawa kartka spoczywała na jej dnie, cicho szeleszcząc podczas biegu, czy nawet marszu. Udało jej się. W końcu. -Ava! - głos dobiegł zza gęstwiny drzew - co ty tutaj robisz? Spomiędzy strzelistych sosen wyłonił się około trzydziestoletni mężczyzna ze skórzaną torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Przy pasie zwisały dwa krótkie miecze - podobno jedne z najlepszych w całym Iberisie. Uśmiechał się do niej wyciągając dłoń, na której spoczywała garść dojrzałych jagód. -Misja - wyjaśniła krótko - Muszę się dostać do Klity i dostarczyć to Claudiusowi - pomachała pożółkłą kartką. -Cały czas te twoje przeszpiegi? Nie powinnaś zajmować się szkoleniem błękitnych? -To w tej chwili ważniejsze, błękitni mogą poczekać, mają też paru innych nauczycieli. -Dobrze wiesz, że Claudius Ci zaufał. Jesteś najmłodszą mentorką w historii Łowiectwa. -Tak, tak. A co ty byś zrobił na moim miejscu? Tak samo jak ja wiem o swojej pozycji w Łowiectwie, tak i ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeżeli nie powstrzymamy gildii, Hekka upadnie jeszcze szybciej. Mężczyzna przygryzł wargę. -Nie kłóćmy się, Ty - podjęła dziewczyna. - Może i jestem o połowę młodsza, ale na pewnych sprawach zależy mi równie mocno, jak tobie. -Chodźmy już do Klity Stojąc tutaj ryzykujemy, że ktoś lub coś odbierze nam twój mały skarb. Idąc wydeptanymi ścieżkami już nie odzywali się do siebie. Zawisła pomiędzy nimi dosyć niezręczna atmosfera. Ava rozpuściła włosy i przeczesała je palcami nie zwracając uwagi na brudne dłonie. Po dłuższym marszu dotarli do sporego budynku stojącego na rozległej polanie. Oświetlone ostatnim światłem dnia brudne, kamiennie cegły wyglądały na dosyć stare. Budowla wyglądała na zaniedbaną, ale to były tylko pozory. Ty zapukał do drzwi najpierw sześć, postem trzy, a na koniec cztery razy i odsunął się w niemym oczekiwaniu. Drzwi nie miały klamki, ani zamka. Dało się je otworzyć wyłącznie od wewnątrz. Tak przyjmowano gości oraz Łowców, którzy wracali z rutynowych patroli, czy ustalonych, zaplanowanych wcześniej misji. Drugie wejście znajdowało się jakieś dwieście metrów od Klity. Wchodzili tamtędy tylko niektórzy Łowcy. Wracający z bardzo niebezpiecznych akcji, chcący zgubić kogoś w pościgu, lub wracający zbiorowością, gdy nikt nie mógł otworzyć głównych drzwi. W końcu w wejściu stanął Claudius. Aktualny przywódca Łowiectwa. W jego ciemnych włosach zaczynały się pojawiać już pierwsze oznaki siwizny, ale ostre rysy twarzy i budzące respekt spojrzenie pozostawało niezmienne. -Avalon, Tyson. Dobrze wiedzieć ze żyjecie. - Było to stare przywitanie Łowców. Dawniej witano się tak tylko po wymagających bitwach, czy niebezpiecznych misjach. Teraz, wypowiadane dzień w dzień, stało się to już prawie żartem. Ty uśmiechnął się nikło. -Ciebie również, Claudiusie. Siwizna jeszcze pozwala Ci patrzeć w lustro? - odparł. Dowódca spiorunował go wzrokiem. -Mam ogrom informacji - wtrąciła Ava - chyba, że wolisz zajmować się swoim owłosieniem. -Na prawdę, bardzo zabawne. Poważnie, nie mogę powstrzymać śmiechu. Nie rozmawiajmy w drzwiach. Za dużo mogłoby sie wydarzyć - wesoła atmosfera prysła. Przeszli przez próg i znaleźli się w sieni. Ściany pozbawione okien i miękki, puszysty dywan nadawały pomieszczeniu trochę prostego uroku. Właśnie to miejsce od wielu lat było dla Avy domem. Najlepszym domem. Ruszyli korytarzem mijając wiele wąskich drzwi, zza których dochodziły rozmowy i nieskrywane śmiechy. W miarę jak cichły, drzwi zaczęły się pojawiać się coraz rzadziej. Niektóre były otwarte - ukazywały obszerne sale treningowe pełne sprzętu do ćwiczeń i broni. Claudius wprowadził całą trójkę do pomieszczenia zawalonego stertami kopert z przerwanymi woskowymi pieczęciami. Pieczęcią Łowiectwa był sokół trzymający w szponach miecz. -Opowiadaj - rzucił Claudius wskazując im puste fotele. Miękkość oparcia była dla Avy rozkoszą po odbytej misji. -Znowu byłam w ich siedzibie. Oto co znalazłam - wyciągnęła z kieszeni kartkę i odsuwając trochę zabazgrolonych kartek rozłożyła ją na biurku. - To plan całej bazy. Jak się okazuje ich dziura ma całkiem ciekawe podziemia. Czerpią wodę z podmiejskich kanałów. Aha, no i te wiatraki tutaj - wskazała palcem na precyzyjny rysunek - to filtry, bez dwóch zdań. Z zapisków na dole strony zrozumiałam jedynie, że ich kolejna akcja ma mieć miejsce daleko poza Hekką. Nie do końca rozumiem wszystkie ich szyfry. Prawie mnie nakryli, kiedy złożyłam mała wizytę w pokoju ich szefa, ale gra była warta świeczki. Powinnam rozpracować wszystko na tej kartce w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni... -Hej, przychamuj - dowódca spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami - Wiem, że to dla Cibie ważne, i że angażujesz w to teraz większość swojego czasu, ale nie sądzisz, że powinni zająć sie tym także inni? -Duża grupa mogła by wzbudzić podejrzenia wśród pozostałych członków gildii - zaoponowała. -Avi, - przerwał niespodziewanie Ty - daj mi chwilę porozmawiać z Claudiem. Dosłownie trzy minuty, potem możesz tu wrócić nie zważając na to, w jakim stadium rozmowy będziemy, tylko nie podsłuchuj, dobra? -Nie rozmawiajcie o mnie, beze mnie! Nie jestem już dzieckiem, myślałam, że dostatecznie to wam wszystkim udowodniłam. Nie dojdziemy do niczego, jeżeli nie zaczniecie traktować poważnie mnie i tego co mówię. -Również nie dojdziemy do niczego, jeśli nie przestaniesz się z nami tak zajadle kłócić - Claudius wyraźnie ledwo trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Ava chciała zabić obydwóch mężczyzn wzrokiem. Kiedy ją zignorowali wyszła. Znajdując się z powrotem w niekończącym się korytarzu wpatrywała się w zdobiony zegar ścienny. W tym momencie trzy minuty równie dobrze mogły być wiecznością. Przeszukała własne myśli w poszukiwaniu konsekwencji kłótni z dowódcą i nie wypełniania obowiązków mentora świeżo przybyłych. Zdegradowanie. Odebranie możliwości głosowania do odwołania. I najgorsza - nakaz wstrzymania się od uczestnictwa w misjach, dopóki nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne. Czarnowłosa dziewczyna musiała liczyć się z tym, że mogą wybrać karę dowolną, albo wszystkie naraz. Gdy czas w końcu minął Ava wpadła z powrotem do pokoju, ale zastała Ty'a i Claudiusa siedzących sztywno w fotelach. -No więc? - spytała. -Poza tym, że od dzisiaj będziesz mi codziennie zdawała raporty z postępów wszystkich błękitnych nie czekają Cię prawdopodobnie żadne konsekwencje. Możliwe, że przydzielimy Ci partnera do misji w gildii, jesteś jedną z najlepszych Łowców jakich miałem, ale działasz zbyt pochopnie, zrozum. -Kogo miałbyś mi przydzielić? -Jeszcze nie wiem. Na razie nie musisz się tym martwić, bo cały jutrzejszy dzień spędzasz na treningach z błękitnymi. Tylko bez dyskusji - dodał kiedy zobaczył, że Ava już otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć. -Będę Ci jutro towarzyszył - rzucił Ty pewnie myśląc, że to pocieszy dziewczynę. -Na razie to koniec tego jakże uroczego spotkania. Możecie udać się do siebie. -Potrzebuję więcej wyjaśnień... Jak mają wyglądać raporty? I co się stanie jeśli gildia nabierze podejrzeń, bo się jutro nie pojawię? I... -Raporty ustne. krótkie i zwięzłe, ale masz to robić absolutnie codziennie. Co do gildii, to na pewno sobie z tym poradzisz kiedy już... Hm... uznam, że możesz wrócić do tej misji. Ava zaniemówiła. Więc jednak. Poniekąd był to nakaz wstrzymania się od misji. Ona - urodzony Łowca na pewno nie będzie potrafiła tego znieść. Wybiegła z pomieszczenia powodując zawalenie się kilku stosów kopert i trzasnęła drzwiami. Była zrozpaczona. Jak on mógł to jej zrobić? Najpierw powiedzieć, że jest jedną z najlepszych Łowców, a potem beztrosko zakazać udziału w misjach? Zaczęła iść w stronę swojego pokoju. Mijając na powrót te same drzwi nie słyszała rozmów jak uprzednio. Dominowała irytująca cisza. Większość pewnie już spała. Lub była na misjach. Myśli o bezczynności wciąż ja przytłaczały, nie mogła się od niech uwolnić. W głębi duszy wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie zbytnio dramatyzuje, ale była jednocześnie zła i smutna, wściekła i załamana. Wpadając do pokoju bezmyślnie rzuciła się na łóżko i uderzyła pięścią w parapet. Musiała się uspokoić, podejść do sprawy z zimna krwią. Skupiła się na swoim oddechu lustrując uważnie cały pokój. Od jej wczorajszego wyjścia nie zmieniło się absolutnie nic. Miękka pościel została rozrzucona po całym łóżku, meble upstrzone były jej planami działania na misje i ołówkowymi szkicami, których nigdy nie miała czasu dokończyć. Światło księżyca wpadało przez okna bez zasłon, jej dwa miecze leżały, jak zwykle, na środku biurka, gitara tuz obok niego, a butelka wina, którą dostała od Ty'a "na czarną godzinę" nadal była schowana za szafką nocną. To był jej dom, ale... nie mogła tak po prostu dać się tutaj uziemić i szkolić tych cholernych nowicjuszy. Lubiła pomagać. W zasadzie większość Błękitnych była w jej wieku i dobrze się z nimi dogadywała, ale rwało ją do misji, do niebezpieczeństwa, adrenaliny. Widziała, ze nie powinna robić tego co zamierzała. Podniosła się z łóżka i po cichu ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia z Klity. *** Czas zdecydowanie nie grał na korzyść Avy. Przyszła kompletnie nie w porę, więc musiała czekać cały szmat czasu na zmianę warty. Łowcy byli powszechnie cenieni, ale żelazny zakaz by nie wpuszczać nikogo do miasta po zmroku był surowy. Dawniej Łowcy byli najbardziej szanowanymi - zaraz po władcy - obywatelami królestwa. Ale od kiedy monarcha zapadł na jakąś ciężką chorobę, której nikt nie potrafił wyleczyć ta cholerna arystokracja zaczęła robić co jej się żywnie podoba. Sytuacja pogarszała się z roku na rok, a dawna świetność Łowiectwa stała się już niemal bajką. Arystokraci podwyższali podatki, uciskali najbiedniejsze klasy społeczne, nie słuchali niczyich rad, a każdego z Łowców mieli w głębokim poważaniu. Teraz to oni trzymali wszystkich w szachu, a władza monarchy prawie nie przekraczała granic jego komnaty, gdzie - według niektórych znachorów - powinien już dawno wyzionąć ducha. -No szybciej - szeptała zniecierpliwiona, tkwiąca bez ruchu w krzakach dziewczyna. Jej oddech przyspieszył, gdy jakieś zwierze - najpewniej wiewiórka przemknęła tuz koło niej. Rozważała przez moment czy nie porozmawiać ze strażnikami, albo nie udać się do południowej bramy. Lecz dobrze wiedziała że obie opcje mogłyby zakończyć się kompletną klęską, bo strażnicy obejmujący władze prawdopodobnie byli całkowicie zmanipulowani i żądni pieniędzy, a jeżeli ruszyłaby do południowej bramy mogłaby ominąć zmianę warty tutaj. Zdążyła już zauważyć, że każdej nocy strażnicy czuwali w zupełnie innym rytmie. Czasem po godzinie, dwóch, nawet pięciu ktoś przybywał, by poprzedni mogli położyć się spać. Do świtu pozostało jeszcze jakieś osiem godzin, ale Ava musiała się spieszyć, nie miała pewności, czy ją rozpoznali, kiedy wykradała plan ich bazy, więc jest ostrożność i skupienie musiały się zwiększyć dziesięciokrotnie. Teoretycznie powiadomili już arystokratów, gdzie znajduje się siedziba złodziejskiej gildii, ale oni nie wierzyli, lub nie chcieli wierzyć w ani jedno ich słowo. Każdego roku przyjmowali do Łowiectwa mniej rekrutów niż wcześniej. I choć było to jak najbardziej przykre, zmanipulowana ludność stolicy państwa zaczynała postrzegać Łowiectwo, które za wszelka cenę próbowało ich chronić jako zagrożenie większe niż przestępcy mieszkający tuż pod ich nosem. W końcu nadeszła zmiana. Ava uznała, że szczęście jednak jej dopisuje, bo strażnicy nieśli ze sobą dwie butelki wina, co z pewnością nie zwiastowało zbytniej pilności wśród wartowników. Po upływie trzydziestu minut czarnowłosa z łatwością ominęła na wpół śpiące straże wchodząc pomiędzy mury miasta. Śpiąca Hekka nie napawała jej podziwem, jak kiedyś. Wcześniej nazywała ją w duchu wioską świateł z powodu dziesiątek latarni ulicznych, których szkła nie były przezroczyste, lecz barwione. Wiele lat temu ktoś postanowił tak ozdobić miasto na dzień przesilenia zimowego, ale teraz ktoś przywrócił je do dawnego stanu, a każdej nocy paliły się tylko nieliczne z nich. Mówiono, że kiedyś Hekka była nazywana miastem bogów. Teraz, dla Avy była co najwyżej miastem o uroku dżdżownicy. Ruszyła krętymi uliczkami w kierunku restauracji "u złodzieja". W zasadzie była to zwykła speluna. Duszno, pusto, ale przede wszystkim jedzenie przypominało w smaku krowi nawóz. Nazwę też wybrali dosyć dwuznaczną - tak wysokie ceny, za jedzenie, którego nawet psy nie chciały jeść było istnym złodziejstwem, ale to, że raczej nikomu nie przychodziło na myśl, że "u złodzieja" może być tajną siedzibą złodziei byłoby niemal genialne, gdyby nie Łowcy, oczywiście. To, że Łowcom nikt nie wierzył, to juz zupełnie inna historia. Kiedy przeszła przez próg, została przywitana przez barmana. -Cario - krzyknął - co się tak zwinęłaś po południu? Wszyscy w gildii znali ja pod nazwiskiem Cario Stiil - było to pierwsze co wpadło jej do głowy, kiedy ktos zapytał ją o tożsamość. Już nawet przyzwyczaiła się do tego pseudonimu, ale czasami zapominała, że nie może się zachowywać jak Ava. -Była okazja. Niedaleko przejeżdżał kupiec, ale nie zamierzał zatrzymywac się w mieście. Nie miałam szczęścia, bo jego kuferek był na prawdę solidny. Udalo mi się zwinąć tylko trochę srebra, więc dzisiaj stawiam kolejkę - uśmiechnęła się. Odpowiedziały jej brawa i okrzyki. Każdemu członkowi złodziejskiej szajki przysługiwało trochę jedzenia i wody dwa razy dziennie, ale za alkohol mieli płacić już sami. Oczywiście czarnowłosa nie piła - wina od Ty'a też nie zamierzała na razie otwierać - ale chciała w miarę szybko zyskać przychylność członków gildii, więc od czasu do czasu wmawiała im, że miała udaną akcję na własną rękę i fundowała trochę alkoholu. Claudius prawdopodobnie zabiłby ją, gdyby się o tym dowiedział, ale na to nic nie wskazywało. Miał się nie dowiedzieć o niczym, co Ava zrobi tej nocy. Przysiadła się do jednego ze stołów, przy którym kilku opryszków grało w karty. Stawka nie była jeszcze zbyt wysoka, więc dziewczyna dołączyła do rozgrywki, co tamci przyjęli z aprobatą. -Nie ma to jak piękna młoda dziewczyna przy stole - rzucił jeden z nich i udał, że się kłania. Ava niesamowicie nie lubiła takiego typu ludzi, ale czasem zmuszała się do wątpliwej przyjemności przebywania w ich towarzystwie. Tam gdzie był hazard, były pieniądze. Tam gdzie były pieniądze, był alkohol, a z kolei tam, gdzie pojawiało się kilka promili zwiększała się gadatliwość. Gdy dziewczyna wygrała niedużą sumę ponowiono rozdanie, a na stole przybył opróżnionych kufli. Rozmowa stoczyła się na temat akcji zaplanowanych przez Rosta. Rosto stał na szczycie władzy wśród rzezimieszków. Gęste, brązowe włosy, czarne oczy i szeroka blizna na szczęce nadawała mu groźnego wyglądu. Miał cięty język i bywał porywczy, ale tego, że doskonale panował nad swoją zgrają nie można było mu odmówić. Podobno powierzył jakąś utajnioną misję dziewczynie niewiele starszej od Cario tylko dlatego, że zabrakło mu argumentów, żeby jej odmówić. Dziewczyna podobno była pyskata i niezdyscyplinowana, a do tego agresywna, ale niezwykle szybko zyskała popularność i dobrą sławę jako złodziejka. Nagle ucichła znaczna większość rozmów, bo do restauracji wkroczyła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Wyglądała dosyć młodo, a pomiędzy rude pasemka miała wplecione kolorowe koraliki, co od razu skojarzyło się Avie z dawną Hekką. Na dziewczynie zawisły spojrzenia kilku mężczyzn. Była ona ubrana w czarne spodnie i błękitną tunikę, a na ramiona miał zarzucony skórzany płaszcz. Na policzkach miała delikatne rumieńce, a urody dopełniały piwne oczy o głębokim, świdrującym spojrzeniu. Jeden z hazardzistów zagwizdał cicho, a Ava po raz kolejny doszła do wniosku, że jej niechęć do tego typu ludzi jest jak najbardziej uzasadniona. Dziewczyna przysiadła się do ich stołu. -Rozdajcie karty od nowa - zaproponowała. - zagram z wami. -Kim jesteś? - spytała Ava podejrzliwie. -Datura - mruknęła rudowłosa. Odrzuciła włosy na plecy i spojrzała wyczekująco na rozmówczynię. -Cario - odpowiedziała jej bez namysłu - nie jesteś stąd. - bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała. W Iberis bardzo rzadko spotykało się osoby o takim kolorze włosów, a dziewczynie wyraźnie ciężko przychodziło poprawne wymawianie "k". -Fakt - Datura uśmiechnęła się - przybyłam do Hekki całkiem niedawno. Dziewczyna definitywnie ucięła rozmowę biorąc do ręki swój stosik kart. Jej twarz stała się całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu. Na pierwszy rzut oka Ava stwierdziła, że cudzoziemka może być bardzo niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Po pięciu rozdaniach - z których cztery skończyły się zwycięstwem Datury - rudowłosa wyszła posyłając Avie kolejny uśmiech. Jeden z hazardzistów próbował wykraść jej wygraną, ale Ava powstrzymała go ruchem dłoni. -To jej pierwszy raz tutaj - syknęła - mogłaby zacząć coś podejrzewać - potem pod pretekstem toalety sama ruszyła za dziewczyną. Dogoniła ją dopiero dwie uliczki dalej. Rudowłosa szła niemal na oślep z wzrokiem utwionym w niebo. Niektóre z koralików wplecionych w jej włosy lekko pobłyskiwały w słabym świetle księżyca. Ava miała pewne wątpliwości, czy chodzenie za cudzoziemcami i ostrzeganie ich przed restauracją z paskudnym jedzeniem leży w kompetencjach młodego Łowcy, więc dopiero po krótkim namyśle odważyłs się odezwać. Jej wypowiedź uprzedził jednak głos Datury. -Czemu mnie śledzisz? - spytała zatrzymując się, ale nie odwracając głowy. -Ja... chciałam Cie tylko ostrzec. W tej restauracji czasem dochodzi do kradzieży... Znajduje się tam siedziba całej zgrai drobnych przestępców - wypaliła zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język - ja nie do końca w to wierzę... ale warto uważać... - Zamilkła, wiedząc, że papla bez sensu. Do tego czuła się potwornie niezręcznie musząc udawać zwykłego, dobrego dla innych cywila. Ale cóż. W końcu czego się nie robi dla dobra misji... -Nie musisz się o mnie martwić. Zwykle nie chodzę nieuzbrojona. -Jest jeszcze coś... -Hm? -Mają tam paskudne jedzenie - jeżeli nie chcesz mieć kłopotów z trawieniem nie powinnaś próbować. -O to tez się nie martw - zaśmiała się - nie znoszę miejscowej kuchni i gotuję sama. W każdym razie dzięki, Jeśli będę potrzebowała pomocy na pewno zgłoszę się do ciebie. Gdzie mam cię w takim razie szukać? Ava przełknęła ślinę. Kompletnie nie przemyślała takiego obrotu spraw. -To nie ważne. Moje miejsce pobytu i tak cały czas się zmienia. Wiesz, przy obecnej władzy nie łatwo o przyzwoicie płatna pracę. Do tego nikt nie chce zatrudniać młodych... -Tak znam ten ból... -No więc... na razie muszę iść, mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia. -Tamino, Cario! -Pożegnała ją w swoim języku Ava pomyślała, że ten spontaniczny brak planu prawdopodobnie był błędem, ale nie miała czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Musiałą jak najszybciej wrócić do Klity, ale najpierw musiała z powrotem znaleźć się "u złodzieja". *** Wróciła przez drzwi od łazienki i podciągnęła się, by usiąść na barze. -Interes coś się nie kręci, co? - rzuciła do barmana. -Ludzie w tym mieście nie są jak ty. Nie zajmują się hazardem po nocach - odparła jej. -Bardzo zabawne. Moim zdaniem Rosto za mało Ci płaci, za to, że przesiadujesz tutaj całymi dniami i musisz wysłuchiwać na jakie jedzenie maja ochotę przypadkowi ludzie... -Może i tak. Ale jeszcze jedna sprzeczka z nim i wywali mnie na zbity pysk. Od kiedy tamta dziewczyna wygrała z nim kłótnię chodzi cały naburmuszony. -Przez jedną głupią misję? Barman skinął głową ponuro i wziął się za czyszczenie kufli po piwie brudna szmatą. Ava postanowiła jednak wznowić rozmowę. -Czego miała dotyczyć ta cała akcja? Coś dużego? -Nikt poza tamtą dwójka tego nie wie. Ale jak pójdziesz do Rosto to może cię nie wyśmieje jak o to zapytasz. -Tamta dziewczyna... zbiera zespół? - w gildii panował zwyczaj dobierania sobie towarzyszy do większych akcji. Było to w pewnym stopniu ułatwienie, ale zły dobór kompanów mógł się okazać tragiczny w skutkach i często bywało, że ktoś wtedy wypaplał komuś niepożądanemu o całej sprawie. -Nie wiem. A nawet gdyby, to i tak cię pewnie nie weźmie. Podobno jest potwornie nieufna i nie rozmawia z większością ludzi, którzy nocami przesiadują w restauracji. Z reszta, i tak nikt tu jej nie zna. -Jak to możliwe, że wszyscy tyle o niej wiedzą, a nikt z nią nie rozmawiał? Taka popularna i do tego owiana tajemnicą, co? No nic, pokaże się Rosto, może ma dla mnie jakąś robótkę - uśmiechnęła się chcąc wzbudzić jak najmniej podejrzeń. Idąc korytarzem w stronę "biura" Rosto przeklinała się za to, że nie zabrała od Claudiusa mapy tej przeklętej siedziby. Gdy dotarła na miejsce weszła bez pukania, tak jak wszyscy w gildii. Pomieszczenie nie było wcale duże. Mieściło się w nim biurko i dwie szafki zamykane na kluczyk, w których złodziejaszkowie trzymali skradzione pieniądze i biżuterię. Ściany były pomalowane na ciemno czerwono, a wszystkie meble były z bardzo ciemnego, niemal czarnego drewna. -Masz coś do roboty dla mnie? Kiepsko u mnie ostatnio, a akcje na własna rękę bywają problematyczne. Rosto siedział na swoi fotelu i pił bardzo aromatyczną kawę. Dziewczyna rzuciła okiem na zegarek. jakieś trzy godziny do świtu. Musiała się spieszyć i to bardzo. -Nie - odpowiedział krótko przywódca szajki. -Po restauracji chodzą słuchy o jakiejś akcji z dziewczyna o której nikt nic nie wie. Nie dałbyś rady mnie wkręcić? Przecież wiesz, że dałabym sobie radę... - Ava, a raczej Cario była już na jednej z "wycieczek" gildii okradali przejezdnego złotnika, ale Avie na szczęście udało się zwrócić mu z nawiązką. Oczywiście z budżetu zgrupowania przestępców. - nie mów, że jej uległeś - czarnowłosa zastanawiała się, czy posunęła sie już wystarczająco daleko. Chciała sprawić, by to on pierwszy a zaatakował. Niestety, Rosto niewzruszenie popijał kawę z brudnego kubka. - To podobno dziewczyna w moim wieku, chyba nie okazałeś słabości? -Zamknij się. Jesteś naiwna, wierzysz, że uległbym dziecku? -A może jest w tym coś więcej? Coś o czym inni nie powinni wiedzieć...? - uniosła brwi. Tego było mu już za wiele. Wstał, rozlewając przy tym kilka kropel swojego energetycznego napoju. Podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem i spróbował wymierzyć jej siarczysty policzek, jak to miał w zwyczaju, gdy ktoś go wystarczająco zdenerwował. Dziewczyna złapała go za rękę i pociągnęła za nią tak, by to siła ciosu nadała odpowiedniego impetu upadkowi jednocześnie kopiąc go w brzuch. Mężczyzna upadł ciągnąc Ave za włosy tak, że ona wylądowała na jego klatce piersiowej próbując uderzyć go pięścią w twarz, jednak trafiła jedynie w podłogę, przez co zdarła sobie kłykcie. ledwo zdążyła zareagować, kiedy Rosto zamachnął się na nią jakimś nożykiem. Rozciął jej skórę na obojczyku. Rana obficie krwawiła plamiąc jej ubranie oraz podłogę. Dała radę usiąść na klatce piersiowej Rosto i wyrwać mu jego nożyk z ręki. Próbowała uderzyć go w szczękę. Przez krótki moment, dosłownie ułamek sekundy zobaczyła jak mężczyzna się uśmiecha. Potem coś uderzyło ją w skroń i pamiętała już tylko ciemność. Rozdział 1 Smukły cień przemknął po ścianie korytarza, kiedy czarnowłosa dziewczyna biegła w kierunku cel więziennych. Nie mogła teraz pozwolić, by ją odkryli. To oznaczałoby jej osobistą porażkę. Zatem Clo musiała tam się teraz znaleźć, podobno złapali jakiegoś cennego więźnia. Złodziejka mogłaby wydobyć kilka wartościowych informacji. To dodatkowo umocniłoby jej pozycję w oczach innych członków gildii. Od czasu kłótni z Rosto wszyscy w szajce uważali ją za owiana tajemnicą, ale przede wszystkim bardzo wpływową osobę. Szef gildii przydzielił jej misję włamania się do skarbca królewskiego. Miała nie mówić absolutnie nikomu i nie dobierać absolutnie żadnych towarzyszy. Wielu już próbowało tego dokonać, nie udało się nikomu. Clo wytrąciła pałeczkę z ręki Rosta i spodziewała się, że niedługo obejmie władzę wśród złodziei Hekki. Zazwyczaj nie kradła dlatego, że musiała. Jej kradzieże były właściwie dla sportu. Jedynie na początku, kiedy jej matka przedwcześnie zmarła w wyniku paskudnego kaszlu, a ona jako wiecznie naburmuszona nastolatka postanowiła odejść od ojca nie miała pieniędzy. była wtedy pewna, że wszystkie siły wszechświata zmówiły się przeciwko niej i nie chcą, aby przeżyła. Kiedy pozbyła się wszystkich kłopotów przystąpiła do gildii złodziei. Od razu zyskała uznanie. Na swojej pierwszej akcji idealnie poprowadziła cały zespół do zakończenia misji. żaden z ludzi nie stracił ani jednej kropli krwi. Nie pozwoliła nawet, by ktokolwiek zorientował się o ich obecności, a miała wtedy zaledwie piętnaście lat. Teraz - niemal dziesięć miesięcy później była już prawie u szczytu hierarchii społeczności przestępców. Nie zamierzała się zatrzymać i pozwolić Rosto na utrzymanie pozycji lidera. Liczyła mijane cele przeklinając w duchu sama siebie za to, że nie dowiedziała się za którymi kratami siedzi więzień. Miał to być ktoś, kto niedawno dołączył do gildii. Miał to być ktoś, kto wdał się w bójkę z Rosto. Ktoś, kto będzie miał na kostce wypalony znak w kształcie litery "z" - zdrajca. I w końcu miał to być ktoś, kto okaże się niezwykle cenny dla Clo. Kiedy w końcu dotarła do celi dwieście dwadzieścia sześć poczuła lekki dyskomfort psychiczny. To była dziewczyna w jej wieku. Była przekonana, że za kratami będzie siedzieć wielki, napakowany, trzydziestoletni facet, któremu znudziło się wypełnianie poleceń Rosto. Wydało jej się trochę nie w porządku, że przyszła męczyć osobę - w pewnym sensie - tak jej bliską. Wyłoniła się z cienia i podeszła bliżej więźniarki. Ta popatrzyła na nią spod byka i uniosła w uśmiechu jeden kącik ust. Tak jakby opanowała tylko połowę tego tajemniczego uśmiechu, który noszą kobiety ukazane na obrazach. Dziewczyna wstała ze swojego niewygodnego, drewnianego łózka zawieszonego przy ścianie na stalowych łańcuchach i ruszyła w stronę krat. Stała w milczeniu, spokojna, wyraźnie czekała aż Clo odezwie się pierwsza. -Przyszła pora na przesłuchanie - Głos Clo lekko się zachwiała i miała nadzieję, że tamta tego nie zauważyła. -Kolejne? A podobno zadaliście mi już wszystkie pytania. I po co kłamać? -W związku z Twoimi odpowiedziami pojawiły się nowe fakty. Odsuń się od krat i pozwól mi otworzyć, chyba, że chcesz, żebym użyła siły. -Nie zrozumiałyśmy się: Po co kłamiesz? -spytała dziewczyna po raz drugi. Tym razem znacznie bardziej lodowatym tonem. -Nie próbuj blefować - odparowała natychmiast - obie wiemy, że prawda jest wyłącznie po mojej stronie. Dziewczyna w celi uniosła brwi i złożyła ręce na piersiach, czekała na jej dalsze posunięcie. Zdecydowanie była kimś więcej niż zwykłym opryszkiem, jakich spotyka się "u złodzieja". Wwiercała się w nią wzrokiem, lecz Clo uparcie pozostawała przy swoim. -Skoro nie chcesz iść przesłucham cię na miejscu - zastanawiała się chwilę, czy warto podjąć ryzyko wejścia do celi, by mieć większą skuteczność, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. -Och daj sobie spokój! - krzyknęła jej uwięziona w twarz - to ty blefujesz. Nie dało się wyciągnąć nic z moim odpowiedzi, bo nie odpowiedziałam na żadne pytanie. Aczkolwiek miło z twojej strony, że tu przyszłaś. Kiedy Rosto znowu tutaj przyjdzie będę mogła mu powiedzieć, że ktoś tutaj dokonuje prób przesłuchań na własną rękę. Wewnętrznie Clo była kompletnie spanikowana, wystraszona i przerażona, a serce waliło jej jak młotem. jeśli ktoś by się dowiedział byłby to równoznaczne z końcem jej złodziejskiej kariery w obrębie murów Hekki Jednak dzięki kilku miesiącom wprawy nie dała nic po sobie poznać. -To dobrze, że trochę czasu w celi nie zrobiło na tobie wrażenia i myślisz logicznie, ale nadal jesteś na straconej pozycji - uśmiechnęła się. -W tej chwili to ty boisz się uchylić kraty, by tu wejść. Boisz się, że ci ucieknę tak? Clo serce waliło jak młotem. Trafiła kosa na kamień. Może i uwięziona dziewczyna wprost emanowała pewnością siebie i wydawało się, że potrafiła znaleźć jakąś ripostę w każdej możliwej sytuacji, ale złodziejka nie była gorsza. Również miała cięty język. Potrafiła kłamać jak z nut. Zamierzała wykorzystać obie z tych umiejętności. Dodatkowo jej spojrzenie niemal rzucało sztyletami. -Inteligentna jesteś. Zdałaś pomyślnie. Pójdziesz ze mną na dodatkowy teścik. - skłamała, by zyskać na czasie - Będziesz miała bardzo przyjemne krzesełko, ale nikt nie będzie się z tobą bawił w dobrego i złego glinę - wyciągnęła z kieszeni klucze i natychmiast otworzyła kraty wchodząc do środka celi. Stanęła tak blisko więźniarki, że była w stanie poczuć jej oddech. Była od niej trochę niższa, jak od większości ludzi w swoim otoczeniu. Przeklęła swój niski wzrost. Po raz kolejny. -A teraz - szeptała wyjmując zza paska nóż, a drugą ręką zamykając celę od środka - opowiesz mi powoli co się zdarzyło od momentu twojego dołączenia do gildii. Zdaję się, że było to niedawno? -Nikt nie podsłuchuje? Mogę liczyć na dyskrecję? Clo skinęła głową. Jednak nie sądziła, że pójdzie jej tak łatwo, gdzieś tutaj musiał tkwić haczyk. Z pewnością nie powie jej prawdy. Lecz dziewczyna nie odezwała się nawet słowem. Uniosła lewą rękę i pokazała jej środkowy palec. -Nic tu nie wskórasz. Nie zrobisz mi krzywdy. Clo zamachnęła się i wymierzyła potężny cios pięścią w twarz dziewczyny. Ta wciągnęła powietrze z sykiem i natychmiast wzięła zamach by wykonać kontrę. Jednocześnie kopnęła Clo w brzuch, na co tamta nie zdążyła zareagować i zachwiała się. W przeciągu chwili czarnowłosa dziewczyna zauważyła swoją szanse. Na prawym obojczyku przypuszczalnej ofiary zielony siniec okalał - pewnością bolesne - rozcięcie, z którego krew plamiła skórę i bluzkę. Wbiła tam swój nóż pogłębiając je. Tym razem więźniarka nie mogła nie poddać się naturalnej reakcji. Głośno jęknęła, a widząc, że Clo nie wyjęła ostrza z rany pozostała w bezruchu. W ciszy. -No, zacznijmy od początku. Jak się nazywasz? -Cario Stiil. -Kłamiesz - syknęła. Nie wiedziała do końca dlaczego, ale była tego pewna. -Na jakiej podstawie tak twierdzisz? Po co miałabym kłamać z nożem przy gardle? Duże ryzyko, nie sądzisz? -A po co kłamałaś przy tych wszystkich ludziach na górze? na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że nie mówisz prawdy. -Skoro tak uważasz... - westchnęła. Pomimo chłodu panującego w podziemnych celach w Clo aż się gotowało. "Cario" wyraźnie była specjalista w denerwowaniu ludzi. -Nie pogrywaj sobie. Chwilowo jesteś na mojej łasce i nie łasce, więc współpracuj. Nam obu będzie wtedy łatwiej i przyjemniej. Zagarnęła kilka niesfornych kosmyków włosów za ucho i kontynuowała swoje przesłuchanie usiłując odzyskać panowanie nad ogarniającymi ją nerwami. -Jakoś nie miałam przyjemności cię poznać. Jak dawno temu do nas dołączyłaś? -Co? Jaki to ma związek ze sprawą? -Och daj spokój, nie możesz po prostu mówić? - nóż w skórze dziewczyny lekko zmienił pozycję. -Niecałe dwa miesiące... -Kto powiedział ci o gildii? Tym razem więźniarka milczała, wyraźnie skonsternowana. Nie miała przygotowanej odpowiedzi na takie pytanie. Wystarczyło sprytnie ja podejść, może nawet zasypać gardem pytań, na które nie odpowie przez niepewność, przez strach. -Może od razu podasz nazwisko? Skąd wiedziałaś gdzie mieści się siedziba? Ktoś cię wcześniej przesłuchiwał? Przeszłaś procedurę? Nic. Kolejne poruszenie ostrzem noża w ranie. Torturowana dziewczyna wydała cichy okrzyk. -Przestań! - krzyknęła. Clo wyszczerzyła zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. -Ojej... Będziesz współpracować? - zapytała z przesadzoną słodyczą. Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Ta cała Cario irytowała złodziejkę do szpiku kości. -To może inaczej - po co przyszłaś do pokoju Rosto? -Potrzebowałam jakiejś pracy - wycedziła przez zęby -Nie wyglądasz na osobę, która cierpi z braku pieniędzy. -Pozory mylą, prawda? -Więc co się stało, kiedy on cię uderzył? Jeśli starałaś się o coś do roboty, raczej powinnaś liczyć na jego względy, a nie wdawać się w bójkę? -Odruch - krótkie odpowiedzi dziewczyny, były tym bardziej denerwujące, że więźniarka najwyraźniej mówiła całkiem swobodnie. Była całkiem pewna siebie, jak na osobę przypartą do muru, z nożem wbitym w ciało. -A może Rosto powiedział ci coś, co cię wyjątkowo poruszyło, a może powiedział coś o sobie, albo o swoich zamiarach? - teraz zaczynała się gra, mogła spróbować wydobyć od niej przydatniejsze informacje niż jej prawdziwe nazwisko. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co Clo mogła podejrzewać Cario roześmiała się serdecznie. Śmiała się długo, a złodziejka nic z tego nie rozumiała. Nie wydarzyło się przecież nic wartego chociażby uśmiechu - chyba, że z jej strony. -Rozumiem - powiedziała w końcu dziewczyna. - Cóż, pewnie cię to zaskoczy, ale wtedy, w gabinecie nie wydarzyło się nic wartego uwagi. Wdałam się z nim w bójkę i tyle. Aha, nie powiem nikomu, że tu byłaś. Nie masz się o co martwić. -O czym ty... -Nie udawaj. To koniec gry. Chciałaś się dowiedzieć czegoś, co mogłabyś wykorzystać dla własnej korzyści. Ona miała rację. Gra skończona. Jak? O co w tym chodziło? Cała strategia, była dokładnie przemyślana. Owszem, dziewczyna była wyjątkowo trudna, ale to miało się udać. Miała coś wiedzieć. Miało być inaczej. -Jak się domyśliłaś? - zapytała cicho wyciągając ostrze noża ze skóry więźniarki. -Twoje ostatnie pytanie. Mówiło wszystko. -Jeśli kłamałaś, odnośnie tego, że nic się tam nie zdarzyło. Mam na myśli coś znaczącego. Znajdę cię. I nie obiecuję, ze wyjdziesz z tego spotkania bez szwanku. Wyszła z celi zamykając ją za sobą. Byłą zła, rozżalona, zdenerwowana. Zła na Cario, rozżalona z powodu tego co Cario jej powiedziała, zdenerwowana przez całe spotkanie z Cario. Teraz nie będzie miała dodatkowych argumentów przy konfrontacji z szefem szajki, chyba że... Postanowiła wykorzystać ostatni, desperacki pomysł. -Wypuszczę Cię - wypaliła, zanim zdążyła to dobrze przemyśleć, Cario podniosła wzrok - o ile wychodząc zrobisz dokładnie to, co Ci powiem. Będę Cię obserwowała. jedno potknięcie z Twojej strony i gnijesz w tej celi do końca swoich parszywych dni - syknęła mając nadzieję, że zrobiła wystarczająco mocne wrażenie. -Przypominam Ci, że teraz żadna z nas nie ma przewagi nad tą drugą. Wiesz, że możemy się posłać na dno w równym stopniu. Clo wypuściła powoli powietrze. Przecież widziała w jej oczach nadzieję... Czemu ona nawet jako więzień musiała okazywać profesjonalizm? Złodziejka nie wiedziała czy zdoła jeszcze coś wskórać. -Wrócę tu o wschodzie słońca. Drugiej tak dobrej oferty nie dostaniesz. Przemyśl to. -To jeszcze nie było wschodu? - spytała nie z uniesionymi brwiami. Clo powoli pokręciła głową. Nie miała pojęcia z jakiego powodu, ale pozycja słońca dała jej przewagę, której tak bardzo potrzebowała. -Czego chcesz? - wycedziła przez zęby. Clo w końcu miała porządny powód do uśmiechu. *** Czarnowłosa postać Cario co chwile znikała w półmroku, kiedy wykonywała zadanie zlecone przez Clo. Chociaż póki co wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, lecz złodziejka była pewna, że dziewczyna jeszcze w jakiś sposób zwróci się przeciwko niej. Wtedy będzie musiała myśleć i działać wszystko. Niezależnie od tego kim dziewczyna była na prawde - była niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Zapewne ona miałą takie same podejzenia w stosunku do Clo, co z resztą dosyć wyrażnie okazywała oglądajac się co chwilę za siebie, by nawiązać ze złodziejką kontakt wzrokowy. zadanie było proste, ale nie na tyle by nie sprawiało absolutnie żadnych trudności.No i oczywiście Cario nie bedzie mogła juz sie więcej pokazać w siedzibie gildii, chyba, że będzie chciała zgnić w lochach. Same lochy pod restauracją były dość ciekawe. Panowała w nich przyjemny chłód i wieczny półmrok spowodowany zbyt słabym oświetleniem. Piętra bliżej powierzchni nie robiły wielkiego wrażenia, ale niżej, podłogi wyłożone były ciemnymi deskami, a ściany i sufit zamurowane czeroną cegłą. Dodatkowy klimat tworzyły beczki i skrzynie nietknięte od czasów, kiedy kupcy składowali tutaj swoje towary.Podziemia wpisywały się w historię Hekki. przez wiki służyły ludziom za schron, spiżarnie i ostoje dla przejezdnych. Jednak nieco ponad trzydzieści lat temu powódź - największa klęska żywiołowa na terenie Hekki w ostatnim stuleciu - sprawiła, że wszystkie piwnice się zawaliły. A przynajmniej tak myślała ludność i arystokracja, z władcą na czele. Całkiem niedawno Gildia natknęła sie na kilka pięter korytarzy, które złodzieje mogli wykorzystać do własnych celów.Cały sukces, to, że jeszcze ich nie wykryto stanowiło zasługę podziemi. Ich chłód i mrok zdolne były ukryć całą szajkę i jej działalność przed oczami ciekawskich. -Co dalej? - sykneła szeptem Cario. Wyryła już na ścianie jednego z wyższych pięter lochów swoje imię i nazwisko. Clo chciała, żeby zostawiła dla Rosto całą wiadomość, żeby ten był zdesperowany, by jej szukac i zgnieść ja niczym robaka. To odwróciłoby jego uwagę na czas potrzebny dla Clo, by mogła zdobywać zaufanie innych członków Gildii i w końcu przejąc pałeczkę władzy. A jeżeli poszłoby zgodnie z ambicjami Rosto, tym lepiej. Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. -Piętro niżej. Następny napis - odparła Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach